


Your love is my poison

by Chiiin



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fisherman 2D, Nymph Noodle, Sea Witch Murdc, Undertaker Russel, idk save me i have no idea wtf is going on, sea witch!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiin/pseuds/Chiiin
Summary: When Noodle dragged an unconscious Stuart Pot back to her and her "Dad", the Sea Witch, shits hit the fan real quick.





	1. Tide

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this really beautiful art by whispelanix on tmblr and the idea of a sea witch murdoc kinda lived and bred in my brain ever since. Please check their art out they are awesome (i'm new here and I don't know how to do the click here to see art things forgive me)

Chapter 1: Tide  
“Fuck! Someone get the bloody door! Noods, help me get the door will yer?” The sea witch yelled, just to remember that Noodle had gone to the market to get food. And there was no one left to answer the door but the witch himself. Bloody hell!  
It turned out to be the fisherman’s daughter. Pretty bird, with long blond hair and a nice pair of racks hidden under that hideous dress of her. It had been a while since he last shagged, Murdoc thought to himself, with Noodle showing up and all the potions and his bloody Coven. The bird in front of him was getting more and more impatient as he relived his days of suffer.  
“Mister Faust, please, I’m here for me dad’s potion. Can you please hurry, sir? Me dad is gonna miss his tide!” The bird’s worry turned Murdoc on harder than he had expected. He stepped aside and let the bird walk in his crib. It was a gift from Neptune, a safe haven from the Sea God to protect his creation and his worshipper, a cave on an abandoned island near the habour. It was messy, yes, but Murdoc couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. Plus, it was near the water so he could practice his witchcraft and it was easier for Noodle herself, who is a water nymph.  
He handed the fisherman’s daughter a bag of Protection spell “Sprinkle this along the boat. It will last out and back, even if there’s a storm.” he carefully instructed the girl “That will be ten gold coins. But I’m feeling a tad generous so I will only charge yer two coins if yer allow me to take yer to the bar.” He even offered her his most charming and flirtatious smile.  
“It’s very generous of you mister but like I said, I have to get back to me dad.” The girl looked really fidgety and awkward. Murdoc sighed, received her ten gold coins and walked her to the door.  
“What’s wrong, Dad ?” Noodle walked in with an abundance of bags, her eccentric dark purple hair covered by a long cloak. Murdoc remember that cloak, he specially enchanted for her with that Disguise Spell. “You don’t usually sulk this early, tell me what’s wrong?” “Nothing, don’t cha worry baby.” She just shrugged and handed him the bottle.  
The light of sunset was beginning to poured in the cave. Looking at the horizon, Murdoc suddenly remembered the first time he saw Noodle. It was an auction ten years ago, during Mabon. Noodle was locked inside a cage, barely a child, black and blue, and ready to be auction off. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he instantly swore to himself that he would save that poor girl from slavery. Maternal instinct, Noodle joked as he told her years later. Anyway, he ended up paying all his savings, meaning one thousand gold coins for the Nymph in front of him. And although he set her free, to go back to her herd, her sisters, she decided to stay with him. At that moment, Murdoc was broke as fuck, can’t even afford a decent house. That one thousand coins was supposed to buy him a proper house and food that lasted till the next Eostar. Noodle ended up asking her Creator, meaning Neptune, for a shelter and food till they could stand on their own feet again. She had been the daughter he never had ever since.  
Nowadays, Murdoc provided help with a price for the villagers, but he mainly focused in Healing, Cleansing, Protection and Energy Spells and Potions. Noods, the little helper, gathered ingredients, go to the market, help him from spending all his savings on booze and birds and sometimes, his mortal compass. He couldn’t live without the girl.  
“Hey old man, come help me with dinner!” The Nymph wasn’t exactly a good cook, Murdoc had to learn to cook after her seafood stew. “Yeah yeah, give me a minute, I’m old!”  
He had a house, a kinda decent job and most importantly, a family. Everything was perfect aside a gaping hole in his heart.  
“Storm is comin’, hon. And it’s a big one.” The Sea Witch said as he walked into the kitchen.  
“Don’t cha worry, I’m a big girl! Now help me with these thing!”  
Murdoc ruffled her hair while mumbling a Protection Spell and started to work on the food. 

 

“I should have stayed at home!” Stuart muttered to himself as he retied the sail. His migraines were making things harder, along with the heavy rainstorm. Huge waves threatened to sink both him and the ship. Thunders kept roaring as his vision became blurry. The ropes slipped from his finger as a huge wave hit.  
He just couldn’t get to the surface. Waves after waves just kept submerging him deeper and deeper. It wasn’t as terrible as he had imagined. It was cold and dark, yes, but pleasantly peaceful and quiet. It was one bloody hell of a way to die.  
The last thing appeared in front of his eyes was a mass of dark purple. Then something hard hit the back of his head. And then, total darkness.

 

Storm was an orchestra directed by Mother Nature and only Sea Creature could fully capture its beauty. Her gills took form as she dived into the cold sea water, and it was like she and the ocean become one. Murdoc used to worried sick when she left the cave during storms like this but once she done explaining to him, he seemed to be less worry about this. The ocean never hurt its daughters, it protect them and being here during a storm was like religious way for the Nymph to honor the ocean.  
Still, this storm turned out to be a pretty massive one. No ships without Protection Spell would dare to venture to the deep water. Only a fool would. Or one with the Blessing of a Merkind. But those were rarer than True Love. Speaking of a fool, she had had an eyes on one small ship that was brave enough to even went outside the coral reef. She drifted closer to the ship to take a good look of the person on it. It turned out to be a fisherman, a rather lanky lad with shockingly blue hair. It was Stuart Pot, a guy from the village. Noodle liked him. He was a decent lad. His mum visited her Dad once a month for his Potion to help with Stuart migraines.  
It wasn’t long before his ship was sank. She sighed and dived in for the guy.  
We want this one, he look like us, we can be friend. The ocean suddenly told her.  
Oh, can you not? Noodle asked the ocean, if you’re lonely I can visit you more often . Please, not this one?  
Alright, if you said so. But, he must leave something here, the ocean suddenly said.  
And what’s that may I asked? Ok, she was starting to worry now. The ocean could be very unpredictable, and that poor lad had been in the water for awhile now.  
His conscious.  
Ok, this is terrible. She swam and drifted and did everything to get to the guy as fast as she could. Now she knew what Murdoc felt at that fuckin’ auction.  
When she got to him, she afraid that there was nothing she could do. Murdoc can. Murdoc will. Hopefully.  
Thank you, the ocean said, you should visit me more. Blood Moon is near, that would be a perfect time.


	2. Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you there? if you do, thank you so much for sticking up with me and my bullshit and my grammar and limited vocabulary. hope you are having fun, and i just want you to know that you make my day!  
> oh and yes, i'm aware of the OCness of the characters, you just gotta put up with that   
> thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Waves  
The storm was bigger than the Murdoc had expected. He wasn’t blessed enough to have the gift of Sight, that belong to his shitty brother, but since he was a Sea Witch, his Intuition wasn’t so bad after all. The weather was starting to change, the cold of an October storm cut through is thin layer of cloak as he opened the small window to look for the sight of Noodle. She had never been this late and now the sodding storm was getting stronger and stronger. He decided to shut the damn window, there was no point in doing what he was doing.  
He lit a cigarette. His daughter would never allowed him to smoke in door, saying the smell was terrible. It couldn’t get worse than the smell of the house itself, fishy and herby at the same time in a horrid way. The cigarette smoke soon thicken the air around him. He had to do a small Cleansing Spell before Noddle get back. But first, this damn cigarette wasn’t going to be wasted.  
Just when he was mumbling the Spell to remove the smell of cigarette smoke, he heard some loud noises at the door, and his daughter’s familiar voice calling out for help. His heart instantly dropped right onto the floor as he ran to the door.  
Noodle stood in front of the door, looking wet and covered in seaweed but thankfully unhurt. Murdoc eyed the figured she was holding that turned out to be a fisherman they kinda know from the village, Stuart Pot, and he was more of a wretched mess than the Nymph herself. The Sea Witch helped his daughter carrying him inside and carefully placed him on the couch. Under the dim light, the man looked even worse. His eccentric blue hair was mattified by the sea water and there seemed to be a wound on the back of his head cuz blood kept gushing out and dyed a big mass of his hair and Murdoc’s said couch red.  
“Nood, help me turn him over,” Murdoc said. Once Stuart was on his belly, the wound on his head was exposed under the light. “Tell me everything” he said as he had a closer look into the wound. It wasn’t as serious as he thought it would have been, a Healing Spell and some Potions would do the trick nicely. But there was something he couldn’t put his finger on, just a gut feeling. An Intuition! A really bad one.  
“His ship sank and I saved him. The bloody ocean want a piece of him but I’m willingly trade him for more company of mine. But looks like the ocean already got hold of something!” Noodle said worriedly as she handed Murdoc the Book of Shadow and some candles and went into the kitchen to work on the Potion and also some salve. Stuart might need them. A lot of them.  
Murdoc looked at the pile of colorful candles he was holding and decided to go with green for healing and growth and blue for healing and peace, nothing more. Nope. There wasn’t a deeper meaning to his picking those colors, like he feel like the blue somehow represented perfectly the fisherman’s hair and serenity while the green portraited him from the inside and out. No, definitely not that!  
This lad is one bloody lucky one. He should be thanking the star for the rest of his life that today was Sunday, during which the Healing Spell worked the best. And a thought about getting permission popped up at the back of his head just to be pushed down. ”Free will my ass”, he mumbled, ”the guy is going to bloody fuckin’ die, isn’t that enough? Yeah, thought so”  
He lit some incense to cleanse to space, then he sat back down in front of the couch, in the middle of the living room, and lit the candles. There was no time to meditate so he had to really focus on the power of the Goddess and also the flow of the water energy around them. He began to chant the Spell:  
“In the divine name of the Goddess  
Who breathes life into us all  
I consecrate and charge this candle  
As a magical tool for healing.”  
After having chanted for seven time, he felt a new white magical present in the room. The Goddess! She had shown up! The warmth of her was so soothing and comforting that his heart started clenching. The Goddess had always been this loving, yes, and to witness her was just like being embraced by the loving arms of the mother that he never had. The light and magic now was focused on Stuart head as Murdoc sat on the floor, eyes closed and just let his other senses detect the power and flow of magic.  
It got cold all of a sudden. The salty breezes that landed on his face had already gave him a clue of what that was. The ocean. A part of it was right there, in his house, in his cave, in his save haven. That had never happened before and that definitely not peachy. Fuck!  
His mind is our! We had claimed ownership over his consciousness, his intelligence, his identity and a part of how he sees the world around him. YOU CAN’T HAVE THAT, EVEN WITH THE LITTLE HELP COMING FROM THAT SO-CALLED GODDESS OF YOURS! She can heal the outside but what is lost in Davy John’s locker can never be retrieved again!! And with that, the ocean literally stormed out, along with the Goddess and the hope to help Stuart.  
“What happened? I sensed the ocean. It was here, wasn’t it?”   
“Yeah,” Murdoc struggled to get on his feet, “yeah, the ocean was here and lemme tell cha sweetie, that was one hell of a joy killer!”. Despite his aggressive language, Murdoc ruffled his daughter’s hair while she slightly smacked his hand away.  
Murdoc lit a cigarette and poured himself a glass of rum as he finally got to sit down on that good ol’ lumpy couch. He sure deserved this, after two hours of rearranging the whole place, clean up the mess caused by that damn ocean and even changed and put Stuart to bed. The lad was lanky and pasty as hell, and definitely not at all his type. Yeah, he had fucked around with a boy or two from the village but they all looked healthy and muscular and sunburnt from all the work at the habour. But there was definitely something started blooming from the depth of his heart, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. When he ran his hand along the fisherman’s blue hair, it was like he was weaving through the Goddess’ magic for the first time ever. He swallowed all that feeling down with a huge gulp of rum when he saw Noodle. she grabbed the cloak and made a beeline to the door.  
“Oi, young lady, where you think you’re going?” Murdoc yelled at her as she opened the door. The cold air of the ocean still gave him goosebumps.  
“Meet Russel, Dad. I think poor Mr. and Mrs. Pot are starting to get nervous and for some reasons, Russel is always so good at breaking the bad news. And try coming up with a solution when I’m gone! Love cha Dad!” And with that, the door slammed shut, leaving Murdoc alone with an unconscious Stuart.


End file.
